


On the Care and Education of Shinies

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's - Bar, Established Relationship, M/M, Note the ratings change, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Two clones pick up a third at a bar and things go almost exactly as they expected.





	1. What's a Shiny Like You Doing in a Place Like This?

79’s not a bad place. Sure, the club’s full of noise so loud it’s more felt than seen, and lights that flash in all the colors of neon. And it reeks of sweat and cheap alcohol diluted with whatever’s at hand. But it’s full of faces like theirs, so they can disappear into the crowd. As much as a commando and a pilot with a metal leg can disappear into a crowd of regular troopers. Still, it’s better than any of the places that aren’t frequented by clones. At least here, no one looks twice at clones dragging each other into darkened corners or private rooms. 

But it also means that no one looks twice at shinies that have clearly never been anywhere close to places like this before. For instance, the young clone that Ash and Toast both notice from where they stand at the bar, if only because of how lost he looks.

The kid’s eyes are large and he flinches ever so slightly at each beat of the music. It’s not that noticeable, unless you know to look. Ash nudges Toast, nodding his chin in the direction of the obvious shiny. “How long do you think he’s been out of his tank?” he murmurs, a smile tucked into the corners of his mouth.

“Maybe five minutes?” Toast’s smile is more obvious, and he hides it by taking another sip of the watered down whisky that they all get served.

“Nah, he’s got a scar. It’s probably closer to fifteen. He tripped on his way out.”

Toast snorts at that, and Ash’s smile grows more obvious. Although he does try to hide it as the shiny’s eyes keep skirting back to them, then skittering away the moment the two of them look in his general direction.

“He’s cute. In a wet behind the ears sort of way,” he murmurs, gauging Toast’s interest. Toast grins back at him.

“It’s like you read my mind riduur,” he says, eyes resting easy on the shiny.

The shiny’s got that lean and hungry look all shinies do, still not used to food that’s not just ration cubes or more than the bare minimum to stay functional. Though he’s already got the soldier’s instinct of being able to tell when eyes on are him. He starts and glances back at the two of them, blushing furiously as he quickly averts his gaze.

“I think he noticed,” Ash observes dryly, finishing his drink and getting up from the bar stool. He brushes against Toast’s back before stalking over to the shiny.

“This your first time here vod?” The shiny jerks as he speaks, whirling to face him, his blush renewing itself.

“Um. Yeah,” the shiny’s voice sounds different to Ash’s ears. Still a clone and still Mando, but with just enough differences to be noticeable. To a clone at least. Non-clones can never tell the difference. Non-clones never bother to learn how to.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having. And put both on my tab,” Ash tells the bartender droid that’s floating closer to him before turning his attention back to the shiny. He’s all wide eyes and too thin cheeks and Ash is fairly certain that they’re both smitten already. “So, what’s your name?”

“Uh, it’s Kyr,” he says and Ash finally lets himself grin.

“I’m Ash and that’s Toast,” he nods at where Toast is sipping his drink, grin growing at how red Kyr turns when Toast winks back in response. “Care to join us?” He keeps his voice light and friendly, not trying to pressure the shiny into anything.

Kyr blinks, and the bartender droid slides the two of them their drinks before he can respond. He grabs it, the alcohol in it all but the same color as his eyes, and slams the drink back, draining it in a single swallow. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _riduur_ : partner, spouse  
>  _vod_ : comrade, sibling, bro  
>  _Kyr_ : end
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr!](http://notactuallyherenotreally.tumblr.com/tagged/sass-squad)


	2. Chapter 2

Ash’s stool has already been taken by someone else and he doesn’t feel like fighting over it, so he jerks his head to one of the empty booths. Toast nods, already beginning to get up from his seat, the metal of his leg clicking against the metal of his stool. It’s when he’s fully standing on his own that Kyr’s eyes somehow get even wider, flicking to Toast’s leg and then back to his face.

“You’re-” Ah, so the shinies have heard about Toast then.

“Yep,” Toast shrugs, as though surviving ten months on a deserted planet with one leg and no real supplies is no big deal. Really though, Ash knows it’s just because Toast doesn’t really speak about that time.

“Oh.” Kyr’s blush comes back with a vengeance and Ash has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at him.

“Relax, we don’t bite,” he says instead, a gentle hand on Kyr’s shoulder to steer him toward the booth. In the periphery of his vision he can see Toast biting his lip, trying not to quip anything that might scare the shiny away. Although unless he’s imagining it, Kyr’s leaning into his touch already, so maybe they don’t need to worry about scaring him off quite so much.

He makes sure to sit down on the inside of the booth, give Kyr an easy way out if he wants it. Kyr just leans into the seat in what is obviously supposed to be a casual manner. Toast’s on the other side of the table, deliberately bumping his legs into Ash and trying to look innocent when Ash rolls his eyes at him.

“So, what’s your unit?” Toast asks, motioning to another droid to bring them a round.

“Uh. Silver Company in the 382nd Legion. We’re- we’re not called that usually,” Kyr says, leg bouncing ever so slightly. “Usually we’re just called Shiny Company. Especially my squad,” he adds, leg bouncing further, slight frown on his face.

Ash doesn’t say anything, just tilts his head slightly as he listens to Kyr talk. Something about the cadence of his voice is strangely entrancing. It’s just different enough that it makes the familiar unfamiliar.

“We’re- uh- we just got off Kamino about four months ago,” Kyr admits, running a hand through his hair. “Haven’t seen much action yet. Except Kamino,” he adds, eyes distant, the bouncing of his leg slowing down.

Ash and Toast share a look at that. If Kyr fought in the Battle of Kamino, then maybe he’s not as much of a shiny as they thought. “And they still call you a shiny after that? Di’kute.” Ash breaks the silence, earning a small smile from Kyr, his eyes beginning to return to the present.

“What about you two? What action?”

“Oh, we’ve been pretty much everywhere,” Ash shrugs, Toast nodding in agreement. They’re not really in the mood to talk about everything they’ve done.

“‘Course, I’ve been more places than this chakaar,” Toast adds, smirking at Ash.

“And how many of those places were in some shabla crate that shouldn’t even be airborne?”

“That was one time!”

“Your counting’s off vod.”

The two of them fall back into comfortable bickering, making sure to keep Kyr part of the conversation. Bit by bit he begins to relax, losing his ramrod straight spine and actually slouching into seat, inching closer and closer to Ash as the night goes on.

Right as Ash makes the move of placing his arm around Kyr’s shoulders, the droid finally returns with Toast’s order; shots of tihaar and beer chasers. Kyr eyes the tihaar suspiciously, sniffing it and face wrinkling in disgust as the smell hits him.

“You’ve never had tihaar then?” Ash asks, eyes crinkled in amusement. Kyr shakes his head, still looking at the clear liquid like it might burn him.

“The trick is to close your eyes and swallow,” Toast supplies helpfully, earning a snort from Kyr.

“I bet you tell all the shines that.”

“Only the ones as cute as you.” Kyr immediately turns a bright red and slams the tihaar back. Or at least, tries to. He ends up spluttering and coughing and Ash can’t help but pound him on the back.

“You’re supposed to drink it, not breathe it,” he teases, Toast grinning at that. Once Kyr gets his breathing back under his control, he grins as well, leaning into Ash.

“I’m still just a shiny, this wasn’t covered in our training,” he jokes. “Gotta learn through hands-on experience.”

“Need any help with that?” Ash asks, testing the waters with Kyr. Kyr just grins wider and leans further into him.

“Depends, who’s offering?”

“We are, if you want,” Toast says, eyes on Kyr’s face. Kyr’s blush returns yet again, but his eyes are sharp and focused, still grinning back at the two of them.

Before Ash can do anything, Kyr moves and pulls him into a hungry kiss, moving himself into Ash’s lap. It’s only when Kyr breaks the kiss to breath, hands still cupping Ash’s face, that he speaks. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _di'kute_ : idiots  
>  _chakaar_ : grave robber, general insult  
>  _shabla_ : screwed up but ruder  
>  _bod_ : sibling, mate, bro  
>  _tihaar_ : strong clear alcohol
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr!](http://notactuallyherenotreally.tumblr.com/tagged/sass-squad)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1300 words of dicks

Somehow, Ash manages to stand up with Kyr still on him, Kyr’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. There’s a few glances from other patrons in the bar, but it’s hardly the most extreme thing going on. Kyr’s eyes are wide though as Ash carries him to a private room, Toast following behind the two of them.

If Kyr’s training was anything like theirs, then he’s no stranger to the feeling of others’ hands on him, of finding your comfort where you can, when you can. But, he’s also probably not used to it being something other than a quick thing, kept hidden from the kaminiise for fear of being labeled defective.

“It’s alright,” Ash whispers as they enter the room, Toast slipping in after and shutting the door. “We can’t get reeducated here.” Still, he sets Kyr down, letting him pull away as needed. Toast moves out of the way, allowing Kyr a clear path to the door. However, all Kyr does is take a deep breath and the few steps to Toast, lightly pressing their lips together. At first anyways. It takes no time for Kyr to reach up and dig his fingers into Toast’s hair, pulling him closer.

Ash couldn’t keep the pleased rumble from escaping his throat even if he tried, moving to press himself to Kyr’s back. He tugs at the standard fatigue shirt that Kyr’s wearing, trying to pull it off of him without stopping the beautiful sight in front of him. It’s only when Kyr turns to kiss him again that Toast’s able to get the shirt off, throwing it somewhere into the room. It’s not important.

What is important is how Kyr is pressed up between Ash and Toast, both of them roaming his hands up and down his body. His eyes are closed, melting into Ash. Ash, for his part, is busily mapping the lines of Kyr’s neck and shoulders with his mouth, nipping and kissing his way across Kyr’s body. Toast is mirroring his actions on Kyr’s back, dancing his fingers across Kyr’s skin, Kyr shuddering between them.

A soft gasp escapes Kyr’s lips as Ash’s fingers trace the muscles of his abdominals, Kyr gasping louder as Ash’s fingers just barely brush against his nipples. Ash grins and does it again, lightly raking a nail over Kyr’s skin. Kyr shivers further underneath his touch and damn if Ash couldn’t get used to this. From the way Toast’s eyes are blown dark behind Kyr, Ash is going to guess that he feels the same way.

It’s not until Kyr pulls him up into another kiss, gasping into it that he finally moves, loving the way Kyr whines when he breaks the kiss. He traces his way down Kyr’s body, scraping his teeth against the skin, biting a mark into the still unscarred expanse of Kyr’s skin. The keening gasp that Kyr lets out is enough to prompt Ash to move further down, until he’s on his knees and looking up at Kyr.

“Can I?” he asks, voice low and rough as he runs his fingers against Kyr’s belt, the synth-leather cool in contrast to the flushed heat of Kyr’s skin. He waits for Kyr to gasp out a “please!” before he moves, undoing the belt and easing Kyr’s pants and briefs down his hips in one smooth motion.

They all have the same kad, but damn if Kyr’s doesn’t somehow seem prettier than any other Ash has seen. It’s flushed a beautiful red with a drop of pre already beading at the the tip and Ash can’t help but dart his tongue out to taste. He grins as Kyr bucks into the contact, flicking his tongue against the slit again. “Eager vod’ika,” he teases, grin growing as Kyr tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him closer.

“Please!” It’s less of a request and more of a command and Ash is nothing but eager to obey. He hums as he takes as much of Kyr into his mouth as he can, letting Kyr rut into him. Reaching up, he deliberately pinches Kyr’s ass, trying to encourage him to not worry about his own comfort. He can handle however rough Kyr gets.

He can hear Toast whispering filthy encouragement into Kyr’s ear, but he tunes it out in favor of pressing his tongue against Kyr’s kad and swallowing around him. He’s trying to see how long the shiny’s going to last. Judging from the soft whimpers and the way Kyr’s twitching underneath his hands, he’s going to guess not much longer.

Kyr’s grip in his hair tightens, pulling Ash even closer and spilling down his throat with a wordless cry. Ash hums, letting Kyr ride out the pleasure, only moving when Kyr releases his hair and pushes him off.

When he stands up, he grins as he sees that Kyr’s neck is a mass of bruises and bitemarks, some of them stretching out to his shoulders. Toast grins back at him, looking like the lothcat that got the cream.

Kyr’s eyes are heavily lidded, but still sharp as he looks at the two of them. His gaze darts to where Ash’s own kad is straining against his pants, and he grins as he grinds lazily back against Toast.

“Want me to return the favor?” His voice is low and husky and it’s not fair that he somehow sounds so damn good.

“Only if you want to,” Ash manages, words tripping over themselves.

“Or,” Toast says, sounding deliciously wrecked from just watching Kyr and Ash, “we could put on a show.”

The low noise that Kyr makes is answer enough, so Ash lunges forward to kiss Toast, pulling the smaller clone’s body close to him, working a thigh between Toast’s legs. His arms are wrapped tight around Ash, keeping him as close as he can. They’re both wearing far too many clothes, but Ash is more concerned with the soft groans Toast is making than anything else.

Somehow, Ash manages to keep enough presence of mind to reach down into the front of Toast’s pants, wrapping a hand against Toast’s kad as they rock against each other. Only for Toast to bat his hand away.

“We’re supposed to be putting on a _show,_ ” he purrs, pushing Ash toward the bed and grinning. His grin grows downright predatory as he moves to straddle Ash, fingers deftly undoing both of their belts and pulling their pants off, not even fumbling with his metal leg. “Shirt, off, now,” Toast orders and Ash obeys, glancing over at Kyr to make sure he’s doing ok. 

Kyr’s settled into a plush chair, eyes intent on the two of them, and that has to be good enough for Ash right now as Toast grinds expertly against him. Ash doesn’t think there’s any lube in the room, but Toast seems to have a plan so Ash lets him take the lead.

Toast leans down to kiss Ash, turning it filthy and continuing to rock his hips against him. “Too bad we don’t have a recorder, get a picture of you, be a prettier pinup than anything,” Toast whispers, just loud enough for Kyr to hear him. Both Ash and Kyr groan at the same time, Ash’s groan tapering off into a whine as Toast finds a rhythm, just enough to get them both going. He was already aching from Kyr, and it takes him no time at all for him to reach that edge and fall over it, painting their bellies white with another groan. Toast is right behind him, the two of them pressing their foreheads together as they recover.

Ash sits up to look back at Kyr, Toast draping himself on Ash’s lap, mindless of the mess. Kyr’s hard again and Ash grins. Trust the shiny to be eager.

“Wanna go again?” Ash asks, Toast grinning at Kyr as well.

Kyr grins back, moving onto the bed and pressing himself right up against both Ash and Toast. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _kaminiise_ : Kaminoans  
>  _kad_ : slang for dick  
>  _vod'ika_ : little sibling
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr!](http://notactuallyherenotreally.tumblr.com/tagged/sass-squad)


End file.
